


Homecoming

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: kelley brings alex home to tell her parents that they are a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The plan was to tell the O'Hara’s during the holidays. That was the plan 6 months before the holidays. When Thanksgiving came, the two decided that around Christmas was the more appropriate time to tell them. Christmas came in a blink of an eye and at the last minute, they found some reason not to drop the bomb in the form of their 7 month long relationship when opening gifts or eating dinner. It wasn’t completely unheard of that one of Kelley’s teammates spent a holiday with her family. Christen and Tobin were essentially honorary O'Hara’s in that sense.

The next time the chance came for Alex and Kelley to tell the O'Hara’s came just a few weeks before their one year anniversary which also marked a time when the preparations for the Olympics began. All of their teammates knew. All of Alex’s family knew and were surprisingly beyond happy that. For them, it was just a matter of whether Alex was happy and clearly Kelley made her very happy. Even Servando knew and was okay with it. So it was time whether they liked it or not. Alex proposed the idea when they were on the bus going to a media event with the rest of the National team.

“Babe…” Alex broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. She had been checking some things on her phone for the last few minutes while Kelley spoke to Tobin who was sitting across the aisle from her until Amy handed Tobin the phone to talk to Lauren. Kelley just sort of hummed in response before she looked over at her. “I think we should do it.”

This caused Kelley to smirk a little before she leaned a little closer to Alex. “Look, as much as I’d totally be up for it, we’d never get away with it on the bus in front of everyone but I love where your head is at right now, Al…”

Alex rolled her eyes and reached over to hit her gently. “Not that, perv.” She got a little more serious. “I meant we should tell your parents.” The sudden tension didn’t go unnoticed so Alex quickly continued talking to explain her point. “I know we’ve been waiting for the perfect time but maybe that time doesn’t exist. I love you, Kelley, and I want your family to know that. And I know you’re worried. I was with mine, too, and I am right now but at the end of the day, we’ll have each other and I just want to be able to fully be with you. Maybe it’s selfish and I’m sorry but I know it upsets you….”

“Alex, stop.” Kelley finally had to cut her off. “Please don’t apologize and you’re the furthest thing from selfish, okay?” She leaned over to kiss her quickly and she lingered with a very small smile. “We’ll do it.”

This caused Alex to break out into a wide smile before she leaned in to give Kelley a proper kiss which then lead to half of their teammates catcalling and the other half throwing things at them. So plans were made and they intended to actually stick to them this time around.

The team spent a good portion of the days following that conversation doing media events and even partaking in a type of warmup friendly as a sendoff before they headed to Rio.

Alex’s parents were heading to the Olympics so after team obligations, the two just headed down to Georgia to see Kelley’s family. They were planning to go down later into the games so there would be some time that Kelley went without seeing them.

The comfort from them and the more personal sendoff was only part of her reason for going home. And when her mother said that Alex was such a good friend for traveling with her, she remembered the bigger reason for the trip.

Kelley’s family was extremely close which was why it wasn’t a surprise that her siblings, their families and her grandparents were at the house when they arrived.

They greeted Alex like she was one of them and it warmed Kelley’s heart. She tried to ignore the fact that that could all change.

After dinner, Alex managed to sneak away into the kitchen to help Kelley clean up a little bit.

“Have I told you how much I love your family?” Alex said, brushing up against Kelley as they washed off a few dishes.

“They love you, too, Alex…” She looked over and smiled at her. “And soon they’ll know how much I love you.”

The only response that came from Alex was a quick kiss but it obviously wasn’t as quick as she thought because they were met with the sound of a soft gasp.

“I knew it.” Kelley’s sister said with a smile on her face. “Jerry owes me about $100 because I called this years ago.” The two other O’Hara’s always thought Kelley would end up with a teammate. Jerry was convinced it would be Christen while Erin called Alex. A few other people added in names like Tobin and Hope and such but the siblings were the only two to actually put money down on it.

Erin was clearly okay with it. She wasn’t, however, okay with the fact that it had taken almost a year for her to find out. She understood how the media was so she and her brother obviously wouldn’t have publicly said anything and Kelley knew that. She knew she had every right to be upset but it was all a conversation for another day.

After giving her congratulations, Erin headed back into the living room area where the rest of the family was.

Kelley took a deep breath because she knew it was time now. “Okay…” She placed the last dish away and grabbed Alex’s hand. “Ready?” It was more so directed at herself but Alex acknowledged it by squeezing her hand before letting go in order to follow Kelley out of the kitchen.

The conversation shifted as soon as they entered the room. Everyone asked how training was going and if they were excited to be playing in Rio and everything in between. An opening to drop their announcement on the family didn’t happen until Kelley’s grandmother spoke up.

“Is your husband traveling with you, honey?” The woman said without knowing a single detail about Alex’s divorce. This caused the whole room to go silent and Kelley cleared her throat as she wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull Alex into her in that moment.

“Oh um…no. He’s….we’re not…” This caused Kelley to finally act and she reached behind Alex to place her hand on her back. This caused Erin to smile knowingly at the two though she truly did feel for Alex in this moment. “Sorry. He’s actually my ex…” The hand on her back gave her a little more confidence and she brought her hand up to show her ringless finger.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” She said almost immediately before her husband added in how she would have known that if she wasn’t too stubborn to actually try to figure out the internet for once. This earned a few laughs and when they died down, Kelley’s grandmother added in how Alex would find happiness that would last one day and she was sure of it.

“I appreciate that and honestly, I already have found happiness that I know is going to last…” She looked over at Kelley and they exchanged a small smile. In that moment, Jerry cursed under his breath as he started to pull out his wallet. 

“Kelley?” Her mother said before slowly everyone started to catch on. The response was just a slow nod before Kelley’s mother stood so that she could hug Alex who was completely caught off guard.

The whole family just immediately broke out into smiles as they congratulated the couple. Still Alex and Kelley were a little tense. They were just in shock at how well it went. It wasn’t until Kelley’s grandfather told his wife that she needed to remember to pay him $20 because they unknowingly to anyone else bet money on the couple as well. It was in that moment that Alex knew that she had another family and that the idea of another relationship of hers entering the next level was the greatest thing she could think of.


End file.
